


Butterfly Effect

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, episode Study in Pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson wasn't the first one who asked Mike about a flat-share.<br/>He wasn't even the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

“Who’d want me for a flatmate?” John sighs and Mike giggles. That phrase really gets repetitive today.

The room full of beeping machines at Bart’s is a lot different from John’s day, indeed. The dark haired man in a shirt that fits him a bit much on the tight side winks and clicks his tongue and might be just a bit gay but it doesn’t matter, it’s all fine.

John’s new existence does him the world of good. He’s used to assignments: so now he watches over this guy, keeping him safe. He’s an odd one, lonely and yet with strong family ties, rude to most of his clients but a downright, unparalleled genius. At night, he roams the streets of the city he seems to know down to the last alley.

So when John spots this another guy, supposedly a genius too, who’s about to outsmart the one under his protection, he doesn’t hesitate and shoots. The other one wasn’t a very nice man after all, and John be damned if he doesn’t ensure that his charge is alive and well.

John knows he’s done the right thing when he looks up and finds approval in those sparkling, dangerous eyes of his flat-mate. And when Jim later smiles and asks: “Dinner?” – John Watson smiles back and nods:

“I’m starving, boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've begun to read [this interesting fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1308082) called Someone to Notice, and I got intrigued by the idea - what if Sherlock wasn't the first interesting man John met after his return from Afghanistan? We know that Jim worked at Bart's during TGG, I'm just playing with the idea he worked there for a longer time already. 
> 
> Sure I've never imagined myself writing Johniarty, but after what Season three has done to my Johnlock feelings, I'm open to any AU I can find.


End file.
